Truth and Denial
by Cabixan
Summary: People who live in denial know that the truth is going to catch up with them and break them. Ness has started to accept his developing feelings for Lucas but decides to keep them for himself as Lucas starts ditching Ness for hanging out with Red. NxL


**wordcount;** Without the disclaimer and such, 9648  
**disclaimer;**I don't not own smash and I'm waiting for brawl to get released so I can buy a copy of the game but that's pretty much it. It wouldn't be a fanfiction if I owned the characters myself -.-

**comment: **I wrote a NessxLucas fanfic since brawls coming to europe in 5 days (22 June is it when I post this) and that they do deserve more love! I've read all the NessxLucas fanfic I've came across here on

Ness and the Nintendo gang belongs to Nintendo, Sonic belongs to Sega and Snake belongs to Konami, so THERE!

**WARNING: **This _IS _a BoyxBoy fanfic, please, do not flame or I will stick a cold metal pipe up your ass when you sleep.

* * *

_'People who live in denial know that the truth is going to catch up with them and break them down if they don't come to the conclusion of accepting the truth._

_Me, who knows all this, have yet problems of embracing this truth I'm facing before me.  
I'm standing on the thin line in-between denial and truth hoping to find myself in the truth I'm but too scared to move forward and too motivated to go back… _

_But what am I really afraid of when it's something that feels so wonderful but makes my mind confused? _

_I've never really been a fan of being confused and I'm too scared of taking the fall since I know what's waiting for me down there. I've never seen what's down there but I know what's down there, or is it just a defense mechanism triggered by my fear of getting hurt?_

_Is there a safety net there or will I hit ground hard?_

_As I slowly walk more and more to the edge to plunge in to the truth it becomes more and more obvious that I was running away for nothing._

_Who was I kidding and what was I thinking that I would be able to outrun the truth?_

_It became even more crystal-clear now._

_I been feeling those exact feelings that I've read and heard about._

_When suddenly there's only one person who's the center of your world. The person who slowly climbed from friend to best friend, interest, crush and… love?_

_The sun in your life who brightens up your day and compared to everyone else they just look pale grey and nothing special. The person's name which is stuck in your name and always sounds so wonderful when you say it, the person's voice which instantly becomes your favorite music to listen to. _

_The person who makes you blush and feel that awkward sensation in your stomach for the most simplest thing like coughing or calling your name._

_I'm so stupid for not realizing it any sooner that there's no escape.'_

"Wow! Look Ness, Lucas has the Smash ball!" Toon Link said with excitement in his voice, "Aw man, that means that my older self is so screwed!"

'_At first it was innocent and yet disturbing. But when it got more mature I became more uncomfortable and insecure of what was going on with me and my feelings. Feelings that felt so wrong for some reason, that they we're against what I found was right but when I felt those feelings with him, they felt right, everything just became so perfect. If I could feel these feelings without my mind telling me that it's wrong to feel this way then this whole experience would feel a lot better. That's why I'm going to take the fall. I'm going to take the risk of getting hurt for a chance of bliss and maybe more. Even if it's a short shot.' _

"PK STARSTOOOOORM!" The blond boy yelled out and meteor-like things fell down from the sky.

"Totally awesome, it's like a lightshow or something," Toon Link commented and looked up in the sky. Ness did the same thing though he wasn't really paying attention to him.

'_It's going to hurt. But I am ready for the fall.' _

"Ness, what did you think of the match?" An excited Lucas approached him. Lucas seemed really happy for winning the match. As soon as he was finished he dashed over to where Ness stood which made him happy and his heart race.

"Awesome," Ness replied, "I was a little scared after the first fall but you really grew into your role and kicked ass." Lucas smiled and let go of a cute laughter whilst. Ness looked away and bit his lip to keep those butterflies still and not blushing. Lucas seemed to be noticing that Ness seemed uncomfortable, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eh?" Ness returned his look to Lucas, "Ah, nothing, just got this real urge to brawl," Ness replied followed with a nervous laughter.

Lucas didn't look so convinced, "But you had a match before me, are you really that brawl crazy?" Ness sighed and tried to play cool so he set his cap right and crossed his arms, "It's not my fault that you're a pussy and doesn't like to fight as much as I do,"

Ness said, leaned over a little closer to Lucas for taunting.

"I'm not a pussy," Lucas replied, slightly pouting his lower lip, "You're just violent."

Ness held his hand behind his ear, "Eh? Sorry, couldn't hear what you said 'cause your voice is so high-pitched like a girl!" Ness said with a voice full of mockery and ignorance. Lucas sighed and lightly punched Ness on his shoulder, "You sure are enigmatic," Lucas sighed again, "I'll never be able to fully understand you."

Ness nodded, "Good," he said, "That's the way it's supposed to be."

Lucas nodded and as they put their arms over each other they left the stage and returned to the smash mansion. There it was a fight over who had finished all the eggs.

"I swear, it was probably that pink fluff thing which took all the eggs!" Snake said as there was a crowd around the open refrigerator, "That round things eats like a goddamn horse!"

"Oh yeah?" Kirby said and pointed back at Snake, "I bet it was you! Maybe you ran out of hand grenades and chose to replace them with eggs!"

"Why would I replace my hand grenades with eggs? That's frigging stupid fluff ball!" "You kno' what, maybe it was-a Peach who finished all of the eggs!" Mario said and gave the pink princess a glare.

"M-Me?!" Peach said, getting nervous of being accused, "Why would I finish all the eggs?"

"Because you always bake a cake!" Mario said, "And then you get kidnapped when I come to eat it!"

"B-But Mario! I haven't baked a cake for a long time!"

"The cake is a lie," Ness said, interrupting the fight and got main focus by all the people, "And by the way why don't you close the fridge? The eggs aren't coming back by leaving the door open and Master Hand will get pissed at us if the bill gets to pricey." With that Marth closed the fridge, still looking at Ness, "How did you know the eggs were finished?" he asked, now suspecting Ness.

Ness groaned, "Duh! You guys were fighting about it and not so quiet I can tell you. Lucas and I heard you from outside the house. And besides all of your theories are pretty stupid, except for the one with that Yoshi took them to fill his stage with eggs."

"I suggested that one!" Peach said and held her finger up.

"Yeah I know, but it was stupid," Ness replied and killed her smile, "I only thought it was the most reasonable reason."

"Oh yeah?" Marth said and raised one eyebrow, "Then if you're so smart then why don't you come up with a theory?"

Ness face twitched, but Lucas was there to back him up, "Why don't we start looking for evidence?" he suggested and walked past the crowd and opened the fridge and began looking around. He lifted up the milk carton and shook it a little, "Looks like we're almost out of milk too." he closed the fridge and opened the cabinets and looked around, "Oh, and most of our spices too."

Ness snapped his fingers, "Sonic!" Everybody looked at him and Lucas nodded, "During your match I saw that he was eating some spicy omelets."

"Oh yeah," Snake said, "I do recall Sonic eating something bright red while watching the battles. And it all makes sense since he's technically been eating that stuff all day!"

"Alright, let's-a go and yell at Sonic now," Mario said and jumped up in the air and was followed by the whole crowd. Ness sighed, "Did they have to make such a big deal out of it?" he asked as he opened the fridge and grabbed a seltzer.

Lucas walked up beside Ness and leaned over to the counter, "Yeah, but I think everybody here is a little on the violent side."

"But you're here too, that means that you're violent too," Ness said and smiled at Lucas as he closed the fridge.

"I only fight if there's a reason, you fight for your own amusement," Lucas stated.

"We're only here for the sole purpose of fighting," Ness said and suddenly looked serious, "We have to accept the violence since it's our everyday life now."

Lucas looked down at the floor, when Ness saw that he seemed down he put a smile on his face, "But that doesn't mean that you can have fun and be friends, huh?" Ness added.

Lucas looked up at him as Ness continued, "Me and some other of the people here are veteran fighters, and we're used to this kind of shit. Maybe that's why I think its fun. You're kinda new here so you might think that meaningless fighting day in, day out is weird, but you'll eventually get used to it."

Lucas blinked, "Snake's new here too."

Ness took a sip from his drink, "Metal Gear Solid."

"Oh, yeah that's right," Lucas said.

Ness moved to the other side of Lucas and sat up on the counter, "But you know, lately you've become a real fighting machine! Is your hormones finally kicking in and giving you the manly urges to fight?"

Just then before Lucas had an opportunity to answer Snake returned to the kitchen and grabbed a bear. "What's up, boys?"

"Nothing special, bored," Ness answered. Snake placed his hand on Ness' head, "Well, why don't you go and brawl some?"

Ness sighed, "Yeah why not? We could kill some time. Huh Lucas?"

Lucas looked up at him, "Uh, sure…"

Ness raised one eyebrow, "You don't wanna?"

"O-of course!" Lucas replied, "I just don't know who we should fight against."

Ness looked at Snake, "Well?"

"I'm sorry boys, but I'm about to head for a one against one battle with Mario," Snake said and began to walk towards the exit, "I heard Link and Marth were bored, why not try your luck and ask them?" He waved back at them as he left the kitchen.

Ness looked at Lucas, "What do you think? Should we ask Link and Marth?"

Lucas looked sadly down on the floor, "…"

"What's wrong?" Ness asked.

Lucas looked up from the floor at Ness shyly, "I don't want to fight you…" he almost whispered as he started fumbling with his t-shirt.

Ness was surprised. He hadn't thought about fighting Lucas at all and now when he thought about it, it would just feel really awkward to fight him.

"Maybe we can have a team battle?" Ness suggested, "You and me against Marth and Link?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Ness jumped down from the counter and with Lucas following him they went to look for Link and Marth.

"Team battle? Now?"

Ness nodded, "Yeah, me and Lucas against you two."

The swordsmen did not look so convinced as they saw what time it was.

"Come on!" Ness begged, "We're really bored!"

They looked at each other and sighed, "Oh, alright then? How about after dinner?"

Ness and Lucas smiled at each other, "Awesome!" And then they headed of to their room down the hall. Ness threw himself on his bed upon entering. Lucas looked at him slightly doubtful, "Are you tired?"

Ness laughed, "No, I'm just recovering a little for our battle, you know," he sat up, "It's been a while since we teamed, so I'm looking forward to it."

To Ness' surprise, Lucas didn't reply right away or smile instead came a flat 'mm' as his reply. He was too busy doing something that Ness could see which made Ness felt a little rejected, "You're not looking forward to it?" he sighed, "Well if you're not in the mood I can always ask someone else."

Ness got up from the bed and headed to the door when Lucas stopped him, "No, no, no! I'll go!" he said as he blocked the door.

"You don't have too…" Ness said as he gently tried to make Lucas move out of the way.

"But I wanna! I-I'm sorry that I sometimes space and such but I have lots of things to think about right now so…" he paused and then looked up on Ness again, "Wanna go for a short walk?"

"Yeah, sure whatever, I was about to go to the trophy wending machine anyway."

Lucas smiled and opened the door and they walked together to the wending machine.

"Put in 20!" Ness said.

"But I don't wanna waste that much!"

Ness gently slapped Lucas on his head, "You have like a gazillions of coins why are you so greedy?"

"I'm saving up my money for something!" Lucas said, "And I don't have a gazillion, my amount of money just seems that big compared to yours!"

Ness groaned, "Hey, I'm not poor! I just have shortage on money very often that's all!"

"Same thing," Lucas replied.

Before Ness could go berserk on Lucas, Toon Link showed up, "What's up guys?"

"Lucas's greedy," Ness replied and pointed his thumb at Lucas,

"Hey I'm not!" Lucas said.

Toon Link blinked a couple of times, "What Ness, you're broke again?" He did a purring sound, "You should stop wasting all of money on your stupid trophy collection…"

"Hey, it's not stupid, so stop mocking my interest!" Ness said, "I can like whatever I want, so just shut up and play with that metal stick of yours."

Toon Link groaned, "You just called my sword a metal stick because I made fun of your strange fetish to collect trophies. I heard from link that you collected all of the old trophies too, so why are you so obsessed about getting all of them from the Brawl edition?"

"Tssk, why don't you go and mind your own business every now and then TL?" Ness said with irritation in his voice as he was clearly hiding something.

"Oh Are you looking for a special trophy?" Toon Link teased, "Perhaps a Paula trophy?"

"Shut up!" Ness punched Toon Link on his arm and they both chuckled but Lucas remained silent. Ness looked at him, "Ey, Lucas, what's wrong with you?"

"…Nothing," a seethe Lucas said.

Before Ness could say anything else another person showed up at the scene.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?"

Ness immediately stopped laughing when he saw who had arrived, "Oh, hi Red…"

"Hi Red," Lucas started to smile, "Oh, nothing special, I'm here with Ness as he desperately tries to collect all the Brawl trophies."

Red smiled weakly, "Oh, so he stills try to collect them?" Red said, "Well anyway, Lucas want to hang out or something?"

"Sure!" Lucas said cheerfully, but his smile faded as he looked at Ness, "Oh, maybe some other time, I'm having a Team battle with Ness tonight."

"Oh, well how about just for a moment?" Red asked, "We don't have to do something that takes all night," Red smiled.

Lucas looked at Ness with a confused look "Go," Ness said, "Just be sure to be back in time for our battle."

"Thanks Ness!" Lucas said cheerfully and glomped Ness. Ness tried to act that he didn't enjoy being hugged by Lucas cleared his throat and gently pushed him away from him after a few seconds. "You don't have to ask for my permission _all_the time," Ness said.

Lucas smiled and scurried away with Red. Ness sighed and looked at Toon Link, "Hey, wanna hang out?"

"Sure," Toon Link said, "Should we go grab some food in the cafeteria?"

Ness nodded, "Sure."

"Are you jealous?"

Toon Link's question woke Ness up from his deep thinking. "What?"

Toon Link sighed before he repeated himself, "Are you jealous?"

"Of what?" Ness asked and returned to move the food around on the plate with his fork.

"You know, about Lucas wanting to hang out with Red more than with you."

Ness twitched and Toon Link saw that so he tried to start another topic so Ness wouldn't flip on him, "So what's happening this weekend?"

Ness sighed, "Well, I'm supposed to be brawling together with Lucas against Link and Marth tonight, but I have a feeling that Lucas won't show up since he's with Red."

Toon Link decided to try and keep out of the topic, but Ness didn't share that thought, "So I'm not sure what to do if he doesn't show up," Ness said and took another bite of his lunch, "Do you think that you could be my back-up if he doesn't show up?"

"You're not planning on using me so you could get back at Lucas now?" Toon Link asked.

"No, not at all," Ness lied.

"Ey, Marth, Link, how about we do a warm up battle before the planned team battle?" Ness said as he and Toon Link approached the two swordsmen sparring.

"Both of the swordsmen put away their swords and looked at Ness, "Sure, but weren't you supposed to battle with Lucas?"

"Nah, Lucas had some other things to do," Ness said, which was partly true.

Link raised one eyebrow, "So it's just a 3 people battle? Everyone against everyone?"

"Not really," Ness said and pulled forward Toon Link that was standing behind him, "This fella's joining me." Ness said and smiled proudly like Toon Link was his bitch.

"Hiya guys!" Toon Link said cheerfully and waved at them.

Ness stretched his arms up in the air and yawned. "So, how about we start our battle at Delfino Plaza?"

Marth and Link nodded.

To Ness' dismay Lucas didn't show up even once so his plan for revenge didn't work out quite well. He was now lying on his bed being all grumpy that he's being neglected by his best friend whom he saved his life and not to mention that self-confidence was almost enough for both Lucas and Ness had now sunken to a much lower level. Being all cranky about it, Ness tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to figure why Lucas liked Red more than him. He threw his cap to his nightstand and groaned as he desired more of Lucas's presence and comfort. He groaned once more of failing to keep his best friend when he had done almost everything for him. He buried his head under his pillow and kind of hoped that it would suffocate him.

Knocking was heard on the door. Ness groaned and sat up, "Come in."

The door slowly open and let a small glimpse of light entered the room but also the blond timid boy.

"Hi..."

Ness groaned once more and lied down on his bed with a 'thud'.

"Oh, it's you," he said with a bored tone as he stared up on the roof. Lucas slowly approached Ness' bed and looked at him but remained quiet. He stood there, observing him while fidgeting and fumbling with the bottom of his t-shirt as he was looking for the right words to say. Ness grew tired of Lucas's behavior and decided to give him a push forward. "What?" he asked in a demanding tone which surprised Lucas and made him stop fidgeting.

"I'm sorry," he finally got out.

Ness sat up quickly and gave Lucas a death-glare that made Lucas step back. Ness' hair was all messed up from lying in the bed, moving around anxiously and desperate for answers, but all those feelings were past now. He was instead furious.

"That's all? You're sorry?" Ness got up from the bed and marched to Lucas, "For what? For continuously betraying me?!"

"I--!" Lucas started, but Ness didn't let him finish, "You know what, luckily for you I knew that you wouldn't show up so I brought TL with me as your back-up!" Ness lied, and then his face turned from angry to sad, "You never keep any promises to me anymore! Not being able to show up once could easily slip, but man, you're almost always letting me down now!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry!" Lucas said and took another step backwards. He was now trembling instead of nervously fidgeting and Ness noticed this, but instead of calming down, he saw an opportunity to get the answers from Lucas out of fear. "You can start by telling me what you and that poké-freak's been up to."

Lucas looked at him surprised, "Eh?"

Ness repeated, "What have you been up to with that pokémon bastard?!"

Lucas flinched, "Nothing special, really!" Lucas had almost backed all across the room to the wall but Ness had always maintained the distance between them.

"Nothing special, huh? Seems to me that you're avoiding the question!" Ness said.

"I-I--!" Lucas stammered as he backed in to the wall, "I'm... I'm not avoiding the question!" Ness placed his hands on the wall on both sides of Lucas's head and leaned forward with straight arms. Feeling a little corned, Lucas began to panic as Ness kept his temper. "Just tell me what the hell you guys been up to."

"I'm sorry Ness, but there's nothing to tell!"

He smashed his right hand on the wall, "What exactly are you trying to pull?! Why are you tryin' to cover up for that pokémon-bastard?!"

"Stop calling him that! He's not a bastard!" Lucas yelled back at Ness, "And I can't tell you! It's a secret!"

As Lucas realized what had slipped out he covered his mouth in chock.

Silence.

Lucas couldn't tell what Ness was thinking or if he was thinking at all.

"So it's nothing special, but it's a secret," Ness looked at him, "Liar," he said in a seethe voice. Lucas flinched, "Ness, it's not like I don't want to be friends anymore," he said, "It's just that I've been really busy with Red 'cause—"

"I thought you were better than that," Ness interrupted, "Especially after all we've been through. I thought that I could count on you as a real friend, but I guess I was wrong on that. I guess that you'll just leave me behind in a mess like you did when I was turned in to a trophy by Wario in _your_ place."

"But I got you back!" Lucas said as tears had start to forming his eyes.

"Out of pity? Or maybe you and that poké-brat got bored and then when you mentioned about me you guys decided to do something useful and save me," Ness groaned, "Well, I'm tired of you, I'll go hang out with TL," He opened the door, ignoring Lucas pleads for him to wait and closed the door. He immediately marched down the hall and without thinking twice he knocked on the door and opened it to the Links room without getting invited.

"Yo," Ness greeted, "Lucas and I had a fight so I just have to be away from him for a while."

A tired and cap-less Toon Link looked at Ness with his cat-like eyes, "What about Lucas?"

"He probably went to that poké-bastard," Ness said and sat on Link's bed. Toon Link sighed as Ness was so obviously jealous he didn't know what could ever prevent him from complaining about Lucas the whole night. Link looked at Ness' hair and blinked a couple of times but restrained himself from mocking him or asking him where his cap is was at the moment. He instead just simply cleared his throat to get it out of his system and continued to read his book. Toon Link yawned and looked at Ness, "So you want to spend some time here and get your mind of Lucas?" he sighed, "I'm not sure what we could think up on doing since I'm so tired…"

Ness didn't answer, he just groaned and laid back. Then Link finally spoke up, "So, Ness, what should we do?"

Everyone stayed quiet as no one had any idea of what to do. Until it clicked in Toon Link's head, "I know!" he said as he realized that his idea was all good, "We could play poker and invite some other people here."

"How about Marth and Ike?" Link suggested.

"Are they even awake?" Ness asked as he sat up. Link banged on the wall behind them and after a few seconds they heard thumping from the other side of the wall. "They're awake!" Toon Link happily said as he leaped up from the bed and grabbed Ness' arm, "Come!" Ness followed Toon Link out of the room and knocked on their neighbors' door. As Ike opened the door Toon Link waved happily at him, "You wanna come play poker with us?" he asked, "Link's bored too."

Ness spotted Marth in the background with his dark-blue toothbrush in his mouth. Ike turned around, looking at Marth, "Hey Marth," he called, "Are you in the mod for some poker with the neighbors?"

Marth stood there looking at Toon Link and Ness before he eventually nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"Sure, we'll be over as fast as we can," Ike said and waved at them before he closed the door.

Toon Link dragged Ness back to their room as he noticed that Ness was gazing at the earthbound room. Upon entering back to the Links room Ness sighed and lied down on Toon Link's bed. Toon Link sighed as he realized that it was going to be even harder than he expected to heighten Ness' mood. Link had moved the table to the center of the room so you could use the table while sitting on the bed. Toon Link sat down besides Ness and leaned over a little on the table, "Link, where's the card deck?"

Link tossed a small package to Toon Link as he tried to fetch something under his bed. And then when he finally got it he placed it on the table proudly.

"Beer?" Toon Link said as he realized what Link had kept under his bed, "Why did you hide it there?" he asked. Ness sat up to see if it was true, that there was beer on the table, which it was. Link gave them a shifty look, "'Cause Master Hand doesn't allow us to drink more than two beers a week. _But_… If you do someone special a favor that person may give you a 6-pack of beer."

"Who did you get the beer from?" Ness asked. Link looked at him in astonish, "Hey, whoa, Ness! I think you're a little too young for beer," he said, "You're like, 12?"

"Not really that's any of your business but I'm 13. And I wasn't asking so I could get beer myself, I was asking because I'm curious of who's willing to give up their three weeks supplement of beer for just one favor." Ness sighed as Link looked around and then gave them his shifty look again before he leaned closer to them over the table, "I can't tell you who, but man, everybody thinks and knows that this guy is _crazy_," Link whispered and winked. Then the door opened with Marth and Ike standing at the entrance, holding two beers each, "All right, we're here so let's play poker!"

"Okay Link, I think that you have had enough beer for tonight," Ness said and looked at Link's pile of beer cans, "Geez, you kind of like a whore who does things for beers."

Link wasn't so convinced by Ness' words, "Whatever, whatever!" Link cheered and stretched his arms up in the air. "I can do whatever I want!" The two other swordsmen beside him joined in. Toon Link and Ness starred emptily at them because it was the only thing they could do and think of at that moment. Toon Link sighed, "I hope I never grow up like him," he said and pointed at the drunken Link with his thumbs.

"Isn't he like you in the future?" Ness asked.

"…Damn," Toon Link swore, "That probably means that no matter what I do, I'm doomed to become that! I better stay away from anything which time warps."

Ness groaned, "I'm bored! I came here to have fun and it was fun! Before everyone got to drunk to even play!"

Then like something bit Marth in the ass, he jolted up from the bed, "I know!" he said, "We can like, uh… tell each other about funny stuff which happened and, uh… Toss dirt on other!"

"Isn't that like, girlie-talk?" Ness said with a bored tone.

"No, it's not girly since we're all men! So it would be like, _manly_talk!" Marth blathered out. Ness sighed, _'Hopefully they're not to drunk to not be able to know the difference between boring stuff and fun.'_And then the dreaded moment, the first moment. Ness crossed his fingers mentally and hoped that it was good.

"You know once, before Ike came, me and Roy watched a battle between Captain Falcon and Peach and then when Crapten Fuckon used Falcon Dive to recover back up to the stage. Peach was standing on the edge ready to swing her tennis racket at him but she swung it too early, leaving her wide open to Falcon's attack and then when he grabbed her, Roy took a snapshot before he let go of the Princess and guess what?" Marth paused to let everybody guess or comment. 'Oh, this better be good…' Ness thought to himself as Marth Pulled out a picture out of his pocket and showed it to Ike and link who within a second exploded into laughing. Ness raised his eyebrow as Marth tossed the picture to him, but within a second he and Toon Link were acting the same as the people on the other side of the table. Ness tossed the picture back as he wiped away the tears in his eyes which he got from laughing to hard.

"Oh, I miss Roy," Marth said as he put away the picture, "Ike my friend, I hope you know that there's no replacement for such a great friend as Roy."

"You mean that he can't replace your boyfriend!" Toon Link mocked Marth, who replied with throwing an empty beer can on his forehead.

"Oh," Ness said when he had calmed down from the laughter, "Do you guys remember that this one time when Peach was standing on one of those platforms on the roof of her castle? Well, Roy was standing under her and did his upward sword smash and the sword went right up in her—" Ness was interrupted by the massive burst out of laughter in the room. Toon Link almost fell down from the bed for hurling up in to a ball for laughing so much.

"…Pussy!" Link filled in after being able to speak somewhat normally again, "Ah man that was some great stuff!"

Ike not laughing as much as everybody else since he wasn't really the type to laugh his ass off, even though he was stoned, but that didn't prevent him from blurting out some drunken comments every now and then.

"That blonde girl's a pussy," he said, "All blond people are pussies."

"Shut up Ike!" Toon Link tossed a pillow at Ike and Link was too drunk to even care. Ness had stopped laughing since a special blond had crossed his mind. He was feeling very guilty of leaving him behind first but then realizing that he was here since Lucas had ditched him. So he shook of the guilt and put a sinister smile on his face, "Lucas's a pussy."

The swordsmen agreed.

Another rumbling sound was heard from outside, "Sure seems like the thunder doesn't know when to quit it," Ike said as he looked out of the window. It had been lighting and thunders for over 2 hours and they had also been bothered by other people telling them to shut up since their laughter was too loud. But they didn't care so much since they were having too much fun to cool down.

"So is Sheik a woman or a man according to you guys?" Link asked as he finished his last beer. He was probably the drunk in the room.

"Man, no boobs," Ike said promptly.

"Maybe she tapes them down?" Marth suggested.

"Hello, she uses magic to change her appearance just because she transforms doesn't grow a woman a penis!" Ness said in a know-it-all tone.

Toon Link suddenly smiled and leaned over to the table, "Hey, remember that one time when Kirby pounded Samus in her snapper?"

"TL, Kirby pounds everyone between the legs," Ness said, "That's why we're wearing cups before entering a battle!"

Marth held his hand up and started counting, "Of the girls it's Samus, Nana, Zelda, Peach… and the boy's it's…"

Link snapped his fingers, "Oh, remember how mad Mario and Bowser got after they heard that Kirby hit Peach on her pussy? Even more fun that he used his smash attack and KO'd her."

"Aw man, seriously, that must have been like the only time they teamed up on their free will," Ike said.

Another very loud thunder was heard from outside. Everybody looked outside once again like they've done quite a lot since they reacted on the loudest thunders and ignored the normal or small ones.

"Guess there's going to be thunders all night, huh?" Ness said looking at all the heavy rain smacking down on the window. He couldn't put his finger on why he felt uneasy when he hears thunder. He's never been afraid of thunder or such so he thought that it was even more irrelevant that he felt uneasy over the thunder. But he let go of the thought as Marth had stopped counting and was beginning to tell another story. "I remember this one fight, Snake was all crazy and thought it was very fun being such an idiot for joining Brawl so he thought it was fun to spam attack with his weapons all the time,"

Link laughed, "That was one of Snake's first battles right?"

"I was there too!" Toon Link cheerfully said and lay back on his bed, "I think… If it was that one time when it was Snake, Kirby, me and Lucas who had an everyone against everyone Brawl match."

Marth nodded, "That battle sure was crazy…"

"Yeah," Link agreed and looked at Toon Link, "That was the fight when you also realized that you couldn't copy my kick-attacks since your legs are too short," Link teased him. Toon Link's reply to Link's mock, was a pillow thrown on his face.

"And Snake kept pummeling on Kirby after he swallowed him and constantly copied his move," Ike continued, "And then he threw Kirby at an absolute not ready Lucas who let out a scream as he got Kirby in his face who flew in a speed faster than what Sonic can run. Lucas flew in a 180 degree and got knocked out of the stage!"

"Yeah, and then Snake continuously grabbed Lucas so he couldn't attack back at all!" Link said. Everyone burst out laughing again, except one that is.

"Still I mean, that scream Lucas let out as Kirby slammed in to his face before he got knocked out," Marth laughed, "I'm sorry, I just can't stop laughing when I think about it!" Everybody laughed and even harder after Ike did a cheap imitation of Lucas scream. The one who wasn't laughing before seemed like its anger had risen up over his ears. Toon Link cast a look over at Ness to see if he was enjoying himself, but upon seeing his expression Toon Link's laughter died out and switched to a worried expression, "Eh, guys…" he said in hope of getting the other swordsmen their attention.

"I mean, goddamn! That Lucas sure screams like a girl," Link said.

"Yeah, I know!" Marth agreed, "What's up with that Lucas anyway? He's always so quiet and timid. He's quite a good fighter if he'd only overcome that barrier of dumbness and become a man I would respect him."

"But isn't he shy 'cause he's got a tough past?" Link blurted out.

Marth groaned, "Come on! Most of us characters have had tough past, I just don't know why that kid won't grow up. He rarely talks you know, for me he's just a timid sissy and a lousy fighter."

"Lucas's a pussy!" Ike yelled right out and the swordsmen on that side of the table started laughing, which only fed another boy more anger, until he eventually got too ticked off.

"You're an effing pussy!" Ness snapped, "It was his first match and he was just a little nervous and if you remember, your latest match, Lucas whopped your ass real good with his final smash and you screamed as you were knocked out of the stage! And stop calling him a pussy and judge him when you don't even know him! Your pasts are nothing compared to the tough life Lucas had and I think he has all the rights to have difficulties with letting new people in! I won't tolerate you throwing dirt and calling him a pussy when I'm around, so you guys can all just stop with that!"

Everybody stared wide-openly at Ness. They certainly didn't expect Ness to go so down on them on such short time.

"Geez, what's the matter with you Ness? We were just fooling around a little," Link said.

Marth raised one eyebrow, "Why are you so goddamn tetchy when it comes to Lucas? We've been tossing dirt on almost every person here and when we come to Lucas you suddenly just fuming all over us!"

Ness gulped, he was scared that his secret was going to leak out. As he opened his mouth to say something, everybody got startled by the loudest lightning yet tonight. Saved by the bell, everyone moved closer to the window and looked out as they saw the dark clouds and the heavy rain.

"Whoa, that must've been the worst one tonight!" Toon Link said with amazed eyes. After a few seconds, Ness had clamed down enough to apologize, "I'm sorry, I just have gotten in to this defense mode since I really want what's best for Lucas since he's my closest friend here. That's why I can't really tolerate you guys calling him a pussy and throw dirt on him."

"But," Marth said, "You called him a pussy first so we just tagged along with it."

Another loud thunder was heard as it started an awkward silence in the room. But it wasn't the lightning which struck Ness, it was a reality chock. Jealousy, he'd done all these dumb stuff out of jealousy which hurt him. It was jealousy he was feeling when Lucas had let him down for being with somebody else and it had hurt him and wanting to give revenge by being spiteful against the blonde. The truth had reached Ness and it made him nauseas for doing things that he morally opposed to. Knocking was heard at the door and everybody aimed their eyes at the door. Ness held his hand for his mouth as he felt that he was going to barf any moment now. The door slowly opened and there stood Luigi, for the second time that night.

"I'm-a here to message you all-that the electricity is going to go out so that-a means that you'll have-a no power tomorrow either."

"Aw man…" Toon Link sighed, "I wanted to play pinball tomorrow!"

"The lightning storm has-a struck and demolished our energy supplement and Master Hand is going to fix it tomorrow as fast as possible," Luigi said.

"Oh man, so the storm is going to continue the whole night?" Toon Link asked.

Luigi nodded, "Yes, I think so. Mario is-a very happy since the princess is-a afraid of lightning so she went in to our room to sleep with him tonight."

"Oh my god…" Ness said when it finally hit him why he felt so uneasy every time he heard lightning. Lucas was afraid of lightning. Then a strange buzzing noise was heard and the lights went out.

"Oh, shit," Ike cussed, "I'm happy I wasn't on the computer."

"Would you even be on a computer during a lightning _storm_?" Marth said and hit Ike on his head.

"Shit!" Ness said and dashed up from the bed and ran out from the room, knocking Luigi to the side.

"Wait, where are you going?" Toon Link stretched his arm out to Ness as Ness jerked up the door, "I'm going to Lucas!" then he closed the door leaving everyone else in the room quiet. Toon Link smiled, "That's good…" he sighed with relief.

Marth and Link looked at Luigi with suspicious eyes and Luigi stared annoyed back.

"So, wanna fill in for Ness?" Link asked after a while.

As Ness ran down the hallway he eventually slowed down as his head was started to get filled with negative thoughts. 'Maybe he's with that Red for comfort. I'm sure he went there as soon as I left and is now going to stay there for the whole night.' Ness groaned and ran his left hand through his hair. At the end of the hall Ness had stopped running completely and slowly walked up to his and Lucas's room and slowly opened the door.

"Lucas?" he said carefully and walked in to the room. It was completely pitch black but it didn't take long to realize that there was no one there.

Lucas wasn't there.

Ness felt his knees betray him as he fell down to the floor he started punching the floor. He'd failed to his best friend, he'd hurt him out of spite instead of just accepting the fact that Lucas's a human as well and wants to socialize with other people too. Ness punched the floor hard again. He'd had problem of admitting defeat that he'd lost his best friend's trust and probably him too.

"Shit… shit, shit, _SHIT_!!" Ness swore as he clenched fists in his hair. Holding back the tears he sat on the floor and swore at himself and his actions.

Ness got up from the floor and wiped away the tears with his arms and left the room and slowly walked back to the Links room. Another loud lightning was heard. Ness sighed over that the weather suited his mood perfectly. Suddenly he heard soft sobering. He immediately halted and listened.

"Lucas?" he whispered and looked around. Ness waited for another lightning to strike so he could check if it was Lucas and if was near. He didn't have to wait long for another lightning since it was a storm going on outside. Ness turned around and looked at a room with an open door. He didn't know whose room it was or if it really was Lucas, but he decided to try.

"Lucas?" he repeated, hoping for an answer. No answer, "Lucas are you there?" he asked and closed the door. He heard the sobbing but could see where Lucas was. Ness felt even more uneasy and felt like leaving the room. So he turned around and headed for the door. But just then lightning shone up the room and Ness spotted Lucas under a table, with his eyes tightly shut and his hands for his ears, crying his eyes out. Ness slowly approached the sobbing blonde and sat down in front of the table. "Lucas?" he softly whispered. Lucas looked up at Ness with tearful eyes. His eyes reflected a soft tone of pink from crying and rubbing his eyes all night.

"Hey," Ness said in a sedate tone and crawled closer to Lucas, "Why are you crying?"

Lucas continued to sob uncontrollably and after a while he found the words, "You're angry at me…" His voice broke at the first word even though he was whispering, "I'm sorry, Ness…" Guilt washed all over Ness again as Lucas pushed himself more in to the corner as another lightning struck. "No, I'm sorry Lucas," Ness apologized and moved next to Lucas, "I have no right to be mad at you for wanting to hang out with someone else," Ness sighed, "I'm just a little confused. I want you to have other friends too, but I don't want to be ditched by you for them…"

Lucas tightens his grip around something that he was hugging. Ness tried to see what it was but not even light from the lightning reached what Lucas was hugging so tight.

"But…" Lucas sobbed and got interrupted by crying harder when another lightning struck. He tried to calm down a little, "…did you mean what you said before?"

Ness looked confused, "Huh?"

Lucas quickly wiped away the newly formed tears and continued, "That about me not caring how you feel."

Ness didn't answer right away since he didn't know what to say. He knew that he said many of those things out of spite back there and how much he wished to take back what he said, but he knew that he can't take back the words that hurt Lucas. "Lucas, I didn't mean to hurt you…" Ness started.

"I want you to know that you're my very best friend. I do care about you, I really do, and in fact I think I care too much!" Lucas retreated back to his corner when another lightning struck, but he bravely opened his eyes as it faded, "I didn't abandon you 'cause I didn't care. I was scared… But you were always on my mind. I'm sorry, Ness!" Lucas sniveled, "I'm so sorry!"

In a second Lucas stopped sobbing. Ness had pulled Lucas closer to him and hugged him tight. Lucas slowly closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his cheeks slowly as he hugged Ness back. They both remained quiet and Ness felt how the awkward sensation began in his stomach and how his cheeks got warmer. Though this blissful moment didn't last for so very long as Lucas started crying again, after all he was scared of lightning. Ness softly hushed him, "Its okay, its okay…" he said and tried to comfort the crying Lucas, "Nothing of this is your fault, it's mine. You really need to stop apologizing so much…"

Lucas sobbed, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Should we go back to our room?" Ness suggested. Lucas pulled away to wipe the tears with his arm and weakly smiled, "Yeah."

They slowly crawled out from under the table but as Ness got up Lucas froze and covered his ears. That's when Ness knew that it wouldn't be so simple to bring him back. He kneeled down and Lucas looked sadly at him, "I'm scared Ness! I'm too scared to move…"

The second surprise from Ness to Lucas was when Ness unsusceptible lifted Lucas up in bridal style and carried him to one of the beds in the room and laid him down carefully. "You can sleep here tonight," Ness said with a caring voice, "I'll sleep on the other bed and explain the situation tomorrow to those people who normally sleep here, but who's not here at the moment." He gently brushed his hand through Lucas's hair and turned around and headed for the other bed but was instantly stopped by Lucas grabbing his arm. Ness turned around and looked at Lucas who was now hugging his arm tightly.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered.

"I'm not," Ness said, "I'll just be sleeping on the other bed."

Lucas shook his head, "No, can't you stay with me here?"

Ness blushed, "Wh-what, you want me to sleep in the same bed?"

Lucas carefully nodded and pulled Ness closer to the bed. Ness cautiously moved to the bed and lied down to Lucas, who moved closer to Ness. "Ness…" Lucas whispered as he hugged him, "I didn't ditch you because I wanted to be with Red more than I wanted to be with you."

"Really?" Ness said and looked down at Lucas's hair as he nestled to Ness' chest.

"Mm…" Lucas said, "We've been working on your birthday present, but it took a lot more of time to fix than expected so we had to be working on it a lot more than what we thought. So that's why I went to Red's room quite a lot recently."

"What are you working on?" Ness asked. But Lucas just smiled and continued to snuggle with Ness. "It's a surprise…"

They both remained quiet as the storm continued. Lucas had seemed to calm down, but twitched for every lightning and that's when Ness thought up with an idea. "Wait here," he said and got up from bed. Lucas felt very anxious as Ness broke away from him, "Wh-what?" he stammered as he felt left so alone and left behind already.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ness said and ran off back to the earthbound room.

"Ness…" Lucas said carefully and crept to the upper corner of the bed and pulled the blanket over his head as he hoped that he would be less afraid without Ness. But it didn't help since he knew that Ness would keep him safe and comfort him, not to mention the calming affect Ness' body heat had. Lucas began sobbing again.

Ness knew that Lucas was so terrified of lightning that he sometimes couldn't even move, but he knew that he had to do this so he'd have a chance of sleeping and being more calm than constantly scared all night. He quickly ran back to the room and saw that Lucas was under the blanket crying once more. Ness lifted away the blanket and put it around them and hugged Lucas tight. Lucas continued to cry, he thought he was so irrational for crying so much over lightning and so fast when leaved alone. Ness pulled back a little and placed earplugs in Lucas's ear and turned on his mp3. Lucas was confused at first and looked at the smiling Ness as he unplugged one of the earplugs to hear what Ness wanted to say, "You see, if you close your eyes you can't see the lightning, with music on you can't here the lightning," Ness smiled, "Think you're going to be okay now?"

Lucas shook his head to Ness' dismay and wiped away one tear that was leaving his eye, "The most important thing is that you're with me. You can shut back what scares you but you know that it's still there, right?" Lucas said, "But when I'm with you I can at least face that fear, that's why I want you here."

Ness lied down with Lucas as they held each other as if they were never to let go. And Lucas sure hoped so, but there was still one thing that bothered him that he needed to get of his chest. After collecting as much courage as possible he finally took the move and spoke up, "Ness…?"

Ness who had just fallen in to his lumber got a wake-up call from Lucas after 5 minutes of sleep, "Mm, what is it?" Ness said tiredly and yawned.

Lucas gulped, "Ehm… can you promise me that no matter what you won't leave me tonight?"

"I'll never leave you, now what is it?" A tired Ness rubbed his eyes.

"I… have something that I wished to tell you for a long time," Lucas paused, "You mean a lot to me and I-I… I really l-like you…"

"Yeah, Lucas, I like you too," Ness said and closed his eyes to return to sleep.

Lucas was surprised and offended by Ness' reaction so he tried again, "Hey, Ness, its n-not like that!"

"Mm, what…?"

"I r-really like you, can't you get that?" Lucas said, somewhat annoyed.

Ness continued to rub his eyes, "Yeah, I get that Lucas and I said that I liked you too."

Lucas groaned and climbed on top on Ness and grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up, "You're so slow!" Lucas said and shook Ness gently so he would wake up, "I like-_like_ you!"

Ness stared at him tiredly, "Y-you do?"

Lucas sighed and let go of Ness as he sat up now by himself, "I've said it like three times already…"

Ness rubbed his eyes once more and looked at Lucas, "So let's get this straight… You like me? You're attracted to me? You think I'm hot?" he asked surprised.

Lucas sighed and looked away from Ness. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next. "Y-yeah… that's t-the way it is I-I guess…" he stammered out after a while.

The third surprise from Ness to Lucas was something totally unsuspected. Lucas wasn't expecting this at all since he wasn't even looking at Ness' direction. Ness almost felt like he was blinded by bliss as Lucas kissed him back. They just sat there, kissing each other for a long time, no tongue, no impropriate touching, nothing special really. But for them it was something really special. The air in Lucas lungs ran out before Ness' so when Lucas felt that he was turning blue he pulled away. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Can we sleep now?" Ness asked as he fumbled with Lucas's nape hair.

Lucas reply to Ness' question was a gentle slap on his chest as he climbed of and lied down next to Ness. They moved closer to each other and Ness wrapped hind arms around Lucas's waist. Lucas snuggled with Ness' body and enjoyed every moment of the heaven he was in with Ness. One of the earplugs had fallen out from his ears and he put it in Ness' ear and they rubbed nooses and smiled idiotically much.  
"Hey Lucas," Ness whispered.

"What?"

"The storm's over."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, but you'll still stay with me, right?"

Ness slowly nodded, "Of course…"

Then they lied there next to each other, enjoying the fact that they were together as they both dreamt about.

"Hey Ness?" Lucas suddenly said after a while.

Ness sighed as he had to answer another question, "What now Lucas?"

"You never told me if you liked me back."

Ness gave Lucas a mischievous smile, "You never asked," he said and planted a kiss on Lucas's forehead, "Well, do you?" he asked.

Ness sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, but I wanna hear it from you."

"I like you too," Ness said and blushed which he thought was even cheeky since he already kissed him before so he already delivered the message. Lucas sighed happily and hugged Ness tighter and finally was able to close his eyes with relief.

"_Aren't they cute?! Oh, do you have a camera?" _

"_Yes here it is, but be quiet, we don't want to wake them up."_

"_No, no, I won't just give me the camera so I can take a picture of them!"_

"_Here it is."_

Ness heard voices and woke up, but he chose not to open his eyes and get blinded by the direct sunlight. He lied there for a while and since it was completely quiet he thought that those voices were probably just a part of his dream. He let out s sleepy sigh and started to shift his position when he felt that Lucas's arms was still around his waist and that Ness arms we're around his. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the most beautiful person in the world and slowly moved closer and kissed him on the forehead. Lucas did a funny face as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ness, "Good morning…"

"Good morning back at you," Ness said cheerfully. Lucas leaned forward to kiss Ness on the lips when suddenly they got blinded by a flash. They looked to their side where the light had come from and gasped.

"Hey Zelda, why did the flash suddenly show up?" Peach asked and pouted her lower lip slightly in disappointment.

Zelda sighed and took the camera away from the other princess, "Cause you had your finger here which absorbs the sunlight," she said and pointed her finger at the camera.

"Oh…" Peach said and then turned to Ness and Lucas who was still lying in the bed. Ness then noticed that they both were tangled up in pink sheets and that they shared a heart-shaped pillow.

"Say, why are you boys here all cute coupling?"

Both of the boys blushed and pulled away from each other, "Wh-what?" Ness stammered out, "We weren't doing anything funny!"

"Yeah, why would we do anything strange in someone else's room?" Lucas added.

The two princesses didn't look so convinced. "Now come on boys, you have to tell us!" Peach said with a playful smile.

"Yeah, or else me and Peach can have some fun with these pictures we took," Zelda said and went through the pictures on the camera, "They aren't half bad you know…"

The boys gulped but the Princesses remained on their ground, "You can start by telling us why you are in our room."

"No, no, no, I want to know how they ended up together!" Peach said and waved her finger in the air.

"Does it matter?" Zelda asked.

"No, not really," Peach shrugged her shoulders, "You guys can start wherever you think would be good."

Ness looked over at Lucas who looked back and sighed, "Who's going to tell?"

"You can tell from your point of view and I can add some stuff along the way," Lucas said. Ness sighed and looked up at the princesses, "Can we do this after breakfast?"

Zelda pulled out the memory card and Peach turned on their pink computer.

"Fine!" Ness groaned and started explaining for the two curious princesses.

* * *

Well, that was my first Super smash brothers fanfic, I hope you guys liked it. And before you start posting hate comments or such I just like to say that, no, I don't hate any character I wrote about I think Snake and Marth are great. And my favorite characters to play smash with is Peach and Ness so if you start like, 'DurgH! Why did you wrote so mean things about Peach?' I mean, hello? You gotta be kidding me if you've never fooled around while playing smash and taken crazy snapshots... And I loved the MOTHER 3 game, I almost cried while playing it so I don't feel like Lucas is a real pussy, sure he's kinda timid but... I would understand with the past he had.

Also, Ness x Lucas, do they have like a shipping name? If someone knows please post a comment :)

I'm working on the sequal in a comic form, you should go check it out if you liked this one. Just go to deviantart and search for Ness Lucas Replacement Comic and you'll find it. Happy reading on that one too!


End file.
